


Pedragon

by Hamiko



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF, cats musical
Genre: Cats, F/F, F/M, M/M, cats revival, demestrap, rum tum tugger x mr mistoffelees, tuggoffelees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiko/pseuds/Hamiko
Summary: Pedragon has just been reborn in his ninth life. This means that she will inherit the power to open the Heaviside gates and the leadership of the Jellicles after old Deuteronomy is gone. However, Coricopat and Tantomile predict that Macavity has until the new moon to catch the kitten. Rum Tum Tugger suggests that Mr. Mistoffelees meets Pedragon in order to conjure her up in case of kidnapping, but Macavity is one step ahead.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Twins' Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You can consider the 1998 film, Revival, Usa Tour, international adaptations ... even the Tugger Street Cat if you want, but this fic has nothing to do with that horrific and offensive film of 2019

Jellicles. Ancient cats with terpsycorian powers that are influenced by the Moon. On the first day of the full moon, the famous Jellicle Moon, they were all gathered in the junkyard due to an emergency call. The brightness of stars was the only source of light in the dump. At least until Mr. Mistoffelees - a black tuxedo cat - sits on his hind paws and conjures up a bunch of luminous spheres, which have been floating randomly through the junkyard. The cats who watched began to celebrate, and the magician theatrically revered his audience.

"Thanks, Mr. Mistoffelees." Munkustrap (a gray tabby cat) said prowling from side to side while waiting for the rest of the limbs.

On top of an old tire, two kittens were lying down, admiring the magician: Sillabub, with his predominantly white and black fur, and Etecetera, a haired, white and red cat.

"Mr. Mistoffelees is so incredible and glamorous ..." Sillabub praised with her tail snaking.

"And he's so mysterious and reserved!" Eetcetera completed excitedly, crushing the tire with the front paws "That's a charm!"

 _"That's true, kittens,_ " said another voice. When the two kittens looked back, they found Rum Tum Tugger; a cat that looked like the cross between a maine coon and a smaller cat. He had golden hair on his head and legs and black on his body. Upon seeing him, the kittens meowed with joy and more kittens jumped on the tire just to be closer to him.

An older spotted cat (caramel and white) jumped through the rubble until it stopped in an old armchair huddled in a pile of junk. There was a tabby orange cat in a brown vest.

"Sorry, my dears. Am I late?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Jenny." Replied the orange cat, Skimbleshanks, who got up quickly "Old Deuteronomy hasn't arrived yet."

Rum Tum Tugger jumped away from the kittens and approached Munkustrap to nudge him with his tail when two torbie cats entered, passing through a rusty pipe: one had red and black hair, Bombalurina, and the other had black and gold hair, Demeter. Seeing Demeter, Munkustrap sat down and puffed out his chest full of confidence. Rum Tum Tugger licked the palm of his own paw and brushed his hair on his brother's head. The gray cat shoved him.

The group's agitation increased when they saw an elderly cat, very hairy and brown, slowly enter. _"It's old Deuteronomy!"_ someone shouted, and the kittens moved out of their seats to jump on the leader. The older cats came over to greet him, all at the same time, and Munkustrap had to stay away, waiting for the crowd to walk away from his father, while Rum Tum Tugger checked the state of his own fur in a broken mirror.

It took a long time for all the cats to leave the leader alone. Minors were chased away by adults. Mr. Mistoffelees had to be pulled by the tail by Skimbleshanks.

When Deuteronomy managed sit on the tire, everycats sat on the floor in front of him, except for Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, who were perched, one on either side of their father. They waited for the place to silence, and when all ears were turned towards the leader, he finally spoke in a kind, dragging voice:

"Thank you for coming, my lovely cats. First ... it is with great joy that I announce to you that Pedragon has been reborn among us."

A chorus of “woooow” pulled by the elders caused strangeness in the younger ones.

"Is that different?" Mungojerrie asked (he was a bengal cat with a mischievous face).

"Of course it is" replied Gus, a very old, thin, gray and furry cat, who was on top of a pillow "If I remember correctly, this is Pedragon's ninth and last life as a Jellicle. This means that Deuteronomy will no longer be the only one with the power to open Heaviside Layer."

This time, the “wooow” choir was pulled late by the other cats.

"Cool! Will a kitty have the power to send us to Heaviside Layer?!" Rumplelteazer said. She was a cat of the same breed as Mungojerrie.

"Only when old Deuteronomy leaves us," Gus replied glumly. "And when that happens, Pedragon will be our leader."

The youngsters' eyes widened.

Munkustrap faced the group and asked:

"Does anyone remember what Pedragon was like?"

"I think we were tiny iny kittens, Munku." Replied Rum Tum Tugger thoughtfully. "I remember an old female cat with that name ... she was older than Gus, and she used her mind to take out a mouse that was stuck in my throat ... Oh! Oh yes! She had powers like the Magician!"

Everyone looked at Mr. Mistoffelees.

"Like me!?" The black cat was startled to hear his name.

"Well..." Jenny interrupted "not exactly like you, my dear. Pedragon had telekinesis and healing powers." 

"She looks cool!" Sillabub commented "When are we going to meet her?"

"In seven lunar, when she can officially be a Jellicle. But her house must always be a secret, just like old Deuteronomy's house."

"That..." said Deuteronomy wearily "is the real reason for the meeting."

The leader motioned for two mysterious cats to approach. They were twins, a male and a female, both black and brown, with short hair and an auspicious gait. Him, Coricopat. Her, Tantomile. The two moved their heads synchronously and stood up. All focus was turned to the twins, who - as if in a trance - began to move in a harmonious dance while singing a dark melody.

_♪_

_Until the end of the full moon_

_Pedragon must be protected_

_Because even the new moon_

_The enemy can arrest her_

_The enemy will use tricks_

_Our newest member, he wants to get rid_

_If he doesn't win the battle by new moon_

_so at the end of the full moon the victory will be for Pedragon_

When the song came to an end, the atmosphere fell into a morbid silence.

Then Demeter panicked:

"Macavity! But how can he know about Pedragon?!"

"In the same way that we know he'll try to kill her." Bombalurina suggested.

"What? Psychic cats?"

"The twins can't be the only ones, can they?"

"Oh, no ... No, no! He already has powers of levitation, teleportation, illusion and can still dominate the minds of other cats! If he has another powerful creature near him ... Everlasting Feline!"

"Hey, Demeter, calm down, it's okay." Said Rum Tum Tugger, quite unconcerned, in contrast to all the other members. "Hey, everycats, did you forget that the best cat to protect Pedragon is right here among us? Mr. Mistoffelees is awesome and he can conjure any kitten he wants."

"Really!" Etecetera raised his front paws "He can bring Pedragon back like he did with old Deuteronomy! Can't you, Misto?"

Far from showing shyness, Mr. Mistoffelees just leaned on his two hind paws and bowed to the leader:

"It will be an honor to use my magic to help us, old Deuteronomy."

Imbued with a new spirit, the cats got up and started to celebrate, approaching the magician to make a mess.

"Very well, Mr. Mistoffelees." Said the leader with a smile. "Meet me here tomorrow, when the moon rises. To the rest, I ask you to be alert to any suspicious activity and to warn if Macavity is stalking any house."

**~O~**

Jellicles cats had very low energy during the morning and afternoon, so they spent that period in their hiding places or in their homes, just taking care of food and cleaning. At night, however, they felt strong and active, and used to roam the streets.

When the sun went down, Mr. Mistoffelees came out of the living room window and walked down the sidewalk to the junkyard. One or another cat roamed the area, some not known. Etecetera, who was on top of a wall dating a handsome angora cat from the neighborhood, greeted him when she saw him passing by:

"Hi, Misto! Good luck!"

"Ty!" The magician waved his tail and jumped from one parapet to the other.

From roof to roof, he reached the junkyard and waited. There was no sign that it was going to rain, you could even see some stars. It would be a very promising night. He would impress old Deuteronomy and still know Pedragon. Perhaps he would be the first member to know this famous kitten.

After a few minutes someone came. Rum Tum Tugger, on top of the old armchair.

"Hey, Magical."

"Tugger? Why are you here?"

Tugger jumped from object to object until he reached the floor.

"Maybe I want to see Pedragon too." He replied, walking around the black cat until he approached and brushed his head against his.

"If old Deuteronomy lets you come with us..."

"If not, at least I could see you. You didn't even pass my roof before you came."

"It goes against the grain and the distance to my roof is the same."

"I don't know ... I think your family doesn't like my visits."

"My family doesn't like it when their entourage comes along. And it’s better that way. I almost can't get close to you."

"Suffice it to say: _'Hei, kittens! This hot cat is mine'_."

"No. It would lose its grace."

Suddenly their ears moved, causing them to turn their heads in the same direction. Inside a rusty pipe came Munkustrap, who was surprised to see his brother.

"Why is he here?" Asked the gray cat.

"Why are _you_ here?" asked Rum Tum Tugger.

"My answer first."

"I came see Misto, but now I wonder why you can see where the tiny Pedragon lives and I don't?"

"I don't know where Pedragon lives, but our father asked me to pick up Mr. Mistoffelees. He's hiding near my house with the kitten."

"Sure? So can I see him too?"

The gray cat looked at the sky and sighed:

"Yeah, yeah... Let's go."

Munkustrap turned his back and was followed by the two. The cats walked in a row, close to the wall, with Mr. Mistoffelees at the end of the line.

"A cat in the ninth life ..." spoke Rum Tum Tugger "I still can't imagine that a tiny kitty is in this condition."

"Well," said Munkustrap, "our father was once a kitten."

"Do you think I can imagine that? For me he was born old."

"Hey, what life are you in?" The black cat asked.

"Fifth," replied Munkustrap.

"Fourth."

"It's my fourth life one too!" Mr. Mistoffelees was surprised "Tugger, how have we never met before?"

"It is the first time that I relive in England. I thought you were already in your sixth life cause of your powers, like the twins."

"They told you about their life !?" Asked Munkustrap, impressed.

"Of course" Tugger smiled. "I know they have perfected their powers since their fourth life, that Coricopat likes smoked fish and Tantomile is allergic to catnip."

"This is the first life that I come with powers," said Mr. Mistoffelees, "so I still need to improve."

"Your magic is a lot of fun," said Tugger. "I like the part where you change things and your family crazy looking for the yard."

When they arrived near a rustic brown duplex, the three found Demeter wandering around the area.

"Demeter ?!" Munkustrap called.

Her ears moved attentively and she turned to face them.

"Demeter, what are you doing here ?!" Asked the gray cat.

"Oh. Well, I came to visit, but apparently you're busy."

"No, I'm not. It's good to see you!"

Munkustrap hurried over to her, leaving Mistoffelees and Tugger behind. The two watched the couple talking and cuddling.

"Are we at a couples meeting?" Tugger asked maliciously to the black cat.

"I'm here for work."

"We can go hunting in the moonlight later."

"With your brother and Demeter? I didn't know that you were so familiar."

"I'm a family cat. Take seven orphaned kittens out of a hat and you will see."

Mr. Mistoffelees pushed him playfully, knocking him to the floor, and put his paws on top of him. Tugger grabbed the magician's head and bit his neck, then rolled over onto the black cat. Mr. Mistoffelees was agitated while Tugger crushed him with his own body.

"Hey! Stop!" Requested Mr. Mistoffelees, kicking hurriedly with his hind legs.

"Do you think you'll stop me with these littles paws?"

"You can't do what you want, Tugger!"

"Oh, I can. Try to stop me, kitten."

"Hey, you two!" Munkustrap scolded. "Tugger, stop disturbing him!"

The two cats stopped what they were doing and looked at the gray cat.

"I'm not disturbing..." growled Rum Tum Tugger, making a move to move away, but Mr. Mistoffelees held his neck with his paws.

"Really? Now that it was getting fun ..." The black cat complained. 

"You came to work, remember?" Tugger pulled away and got off him. "I don't know why they always think I'm irritating you. Didn't anybody realize that you can throw a lightning bolt at my ass whenever you want?"

"Munku is not wrong. I am much younger."

"You're a Tom."

" _Young_ Tom. He must think you want to corrupt me."

"Is that bad?"

The answer did not come. It happened very fast. In a second, Mr. Mistóffelees was right in front of Rum Tum Tugger. In the other second, it was sucked up abruptly, by some paranormal force.

"MISTO!"

The black cat barely noticed what was happening until he fell on a concrete roof and found himself surrounded by cat henchmen. Everycats had black hair, but something told him that it was not their original color. It was an illusory disguise. The cats moved forward, but the magician stretched his front paws forward and released a lightning bolt, hitting and scaring enemies. Other opponents attacked from behind, but every time one came close, the Jellicle caused explosions below them.

Still, he was a minority, and in a moment of distraction, he felt two cats jump on him and crush him to the ground. Two more henchmen appeared in front of him and one of them showed a moonstone so bright that it made him mesmerized.

"Hold on, Misto! I'm coming!" shouted Rum Tum Tugger from somewhere, appearing on the roof and colliding with opponents, taking them off the magician. As a reaction, the enemies attacked the newcomer, mercilessly wounding him

"Tugger!"

The magician tried to launch more attacks, only this time nothing happened. No explosion or lightning. It made your heart falter. In the same second, Demeter and Munkustrap emerged and went after the henchmen, scratching and biting them until they were frightened. When all the enemies had fled, Rum Tum Tugger fell.

"Tugger!" Mr. Mistoffelees ran over to the fallen cat and began to lick his bruised face.

"Brother, can you get up?" Asked Munkustrap worriedly.

With difficulty, Rum Tum Tugger propped himself up on his front paws while Mr. Mistoffelees pressed his head against his neck to help him.

"I'm ok, I'm ok..." Tugger answered dizzy, starting to lick an injured paw "Don't worry, kitten, I still have my five lives left."

"Can Pedragon execute the healing powers?" Asked Demeter.

"She's still blind" Munkustrap replied as he watched the magic cat lick the wound near your brother's left eye. "They were after Mr. Mistoffelees. They certainly know that if they take Pedragon Mr. Mistoffelees can conjure her."

Mr. Mistoffelees stopped what he was doing and looked at Munkustrap in alarm. It was so sudden that Demeter and Rum Tum Tugger were also surprised, but before one of them could ask anything, Mr. Mistoffelees stepped back to the edge of the roof and moved his front paws. The three watched him gesture to the sky in different ways, but nothing happened.

"No..."

Munkustrap, Demeter and Rum Tum Tugger looked at each other.

"Hey, kitten" Tugger staggered to his side "Are you allright?

"N-no ..." replied Mr. Mistoffelees bewildered "I lost my magic."

**To be continue**


	2. Lost Dance

The news that Mr. Mistoffelees lost his powers alarmed everyone the following afternoon. In the junkyard, the cats were gathered around the black cat, which was now being surrounded by Coricopat and Tantomile. The twins walked slowly around him, under everyone's watchful eye.

"There is no jellicle moon in you," Coricopat hissed, his voice slurred.

"No moon, no magic," said Tantomile.

Munkustrap nodded and the twins understood that their work was over. Mr. Mistoffelees sat on the floor and looked at his paws. He concentrated to do some magic, but he couldn't ... as he knew he couldn't.

"You said your attackers showed you a stone," said the gray cat.

“Yes. It was a moonstone, but it shone. After that I lost my magic.”

The junkyard was filled with murmurs. Skimbleshanks wiggled his whiskers and spoke uncomfortably:

“This is unbelievable! Simply unbelievable! How is it possible that Macavity had the perfect amulet to hit us?”

“It takes a lot of expertise to create something so specific” Demeter said “This is strange even for Macavity.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Bombalurina “He always seemed so smart …”

“But he was never a scholar, was he? He's powerful, cunning, smart and all, but he trusts his powers too much to create things. Even more of that.”

Sillabub let out a discouraged snort and slid his front paws until he lay down:

“It is strange that Macavity knows that Pedragon was born and then went after Mr. Mistoffelees. It is as if he knows our steps.”

Everyone stared at her, startled, instantly surprised. Then Alonzo expressed the group's thoughts:

“Someone may be passing information!”

The atmosphere became even more tense. The cats instinctively looked at each other, and the number of looks at Bombalurina and Demeter was much greater.

“Hey!” Pouncival, a white spotted kitten with a brown spot on his left eye, intervened “We can't say right away that someone cheated on us! Until yesterday we were thinking that Macavity could have a paranormal cat in his group!”

"I know it's very dangerous to accuse ourselves," said Bustopher Jones, a fat black tuxedo cat, sitting on top of an old top hat, "but we can't rule that out.

“Still, we shouldn't be too hasty” Munkustrap concluded “Let's take it easy or we will destroy ourselves before Macavity does it for us. For now, just set up vigil in your neighborhoods. Try to walk in a group and, whatever happens, never attack.”

The cats nodded. Some reluctant, others obedient. Everyone suspicious.

In a morbid climate, the group dispersed, leaving one by one. Mr. Mistoffelees didn't do the same. He sat in the same place, waiting for everyone else to leave, as if it would improve his mood. He shouldn't be discouraged, cause spent three lives whitout magic, he knew what it was like not to have them. So why feel like a part of him has been ripped off?

He still remembered the fright he had when he was in his basket and apparated into a fire, screamed for help and apparated over the roof while his family ran to the fire to see if the cat was there. After that day, playing with your magic became a habit. He thought he had received a gift from the Heaviside for choosing to be reborn as an assistant magician in his last life.

Suddenly he felt Rum Tum Tugger sit down next to him and caress him with his head.

“I'm sorry for your powers, Misto.”

“It's OK. It's not like I'm used to it. I said that this is the first life that I come with this.”

“Don't you regret the loss a bit?”

“No, why? Am I not that interesting without magic?”

The way the black cat said it was provocative, and not in the sense that Tugger liked. The pinprick was almost palpable and, under the circumstances, the maine coon thought it best to relieve.

“You're right” Rum Tum Tugger stood and turned his back “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“OK.”

Mr. Mistoffelees waited until he heard the sound of the other cat's paws moving away, and then the noise of him rising through the rubble. He waited until he was sure that he left to turn around and withdraw from the junkyard.

He knew that Rum Tum Tugger was used to a cat full of magic and confidence, able to shine and do amazing things. So until Mr. Mistoffelees knew how to get around the situation, it was better to spare the maine coon from having to pretend it didn't matter.

**~O~**

Pouncival was on his way home when another cat with the same color palette as his, but with his right eye stained instead of his left, jumped on him.

“Bu!”

“Hey!” Pouncival stirred until he pushed the other kitten away from him with his hind legs “Tumblebrutus, it wasn't funny!”

A third cat joined the group. He was spotted, like Pouncival, but much younger: Carbucketty.

"You're distracted, dude," said Tumblebrutus. “What happened?”

Pouncival walked again, being followed by the two, and replied:

“They think someone betrayed the group. They don't wanna admit it, but I bet they think it was Bombalurina and Demeter. They are the only Jellicles in the group who worked for Macavity.”

Suddenly a stream of water fell in front of the three, who jumped on all fours, their hair standing on end and their tails well up.

“FSSSSS!”

They looked up and found Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer perched on the branch of a tree. Between them was an overturned and damp bucket. Seeing that the play was a success, the bengal cats dropped the bucket and started laughing.

“That wasn't funny!" Carbucketty complained.

“How did they get a bucket of water up there?” Asked Tumblebrutus to himself.

Mungojerrie and Rumplelteazer jumped from the tree and did a somersault before reaching the ground.

"You're an acrobat cat," said the mocking female. “You should know how to do it.”

“My acrobatic skills are great!” Tumblebrutus defended himself.

"But not enough, kitten," said Mungojerrie. "We acrobats have to learn to do more than somersaults."

"You must have used a rope," snorted Pouncival. “We have bigger concerns. You wouldn't understand.”

Rumpleteazer was offended:

“How dare, kitten?”

“For your information, we were old and wise in the past life.” pondered Mungojerrie.

“Really?!” Asked Carbucketty.

The two looked at each other and started laughing.

“No way!” Rumpleteazer replied. “We were just old.”

“Hey, Teazer, how about we go back like old Deuteronomy next time? Let's ask to be very hairy!”

“And being adopted by someone allergic!”

The two laughed again.

"Idiots," Pouncival huffed past them, with Tumblebrutus and Carbucketty in a row behind him. "We need to find a way to find out how Macavity managed to steal Mr. Mistoffelees' magic and you can't help it."

The bengal cats were suddenly apprehensive.

"Hey, kittens," Mungojerrie said seriously, "you better do nothing without an Tom."

“Did you see what Macavity's henchmen did to Misto?” Rumpletealzer warned “You will not stand a chance.”

That said, the pair jumped back into the branches of the tree and took the course of the roofs to the east, being watched by the three kittens as they walked away.

"I wonder how many lives these two have passed." Carbucketty thought aloud.

"There must not have been many," talked umblebrutus.

“I think this isn't the first life they come together. They are already agreeing on the next one.” Pouncival concluded “Anyway, they're right about one thing. We need an Tom to help us.”

“Alonzo?” Tumblebrutus suggested.

“No. He'll speak to Munkustrap and they'll leave us out of it. We're still kittens.”

“Even you? But you only need a lunar for you to be an Tom”

“It makes no difference to them.”

The three were thoughtful.

“And Plato?” Risked Carbucketty “He's an Tom and don't live following Munkustrap. Besides, he doesn't like to talk much. It won't scold us.”

Pouncival scratched his muzzle with his paw and wiggled his whiskers:

“Yeah ... Plato can give us a nice idea of what to do. Beauty! Let's go after him!”

The three started running down the sidewalk full of human legs walking back and forth.

**~O~**

When the third Jellicle Moon of the week appeared in the sky, Rum Tum Tugger was on the roof finishing eating the rat he had just hunted. He stretched out on all fours and walked across the roof to see if he found anything else worth pursuing. It was at that moment that he heard a crash of a trash can falling in the neighboring house.

"Quaxo, come back here with this!" A human male voice was heard as a black figure crossed the yard.

Tugger got off the roof and jumped over the fence, when he found Mr. Mistoffelees near a bush and with a can of tuna open in his mouth.

“Look who's been up to it …” provoked the maine coon.

"What?" said the black cat, dropping the can. “This is edible.”

“The last time you said that you ended up having to go to the vet for eating a rubber rat.”

"It was a very realistic rat," he said as he licked the rest of the meat from the can. “Hm ... This is very good”

“Haven't changed the ration yet?”

“No. I heard them say they have to wait for the bag to run out.”

Mr. Mistoffelees devoured the entire contents of the can, but when he raised his head Rum Tum Tugger noticed a cut near his mouth.

"Your snout is hurt. Wait."

Tugger came over and started licking the black cat's wound, which closed its eyes and let it continue. He couldn't deny that the maine coon was a caring cat, but how long would that feeling last?

"Be careful," said Tugger when he left, "you can no longer levitate the things you find in the trash."

Mr. Mistoffelees frowned:

“It's not like I need magic to get by. Do I look like a kitten by any chance?”

It was a difficult question to answer, since even though Mr. Mistoffelees was an Tom, Rum Tum Tugger had the habit of calling him 'kitten'.

"No, you aren’t," Tugger replied patiently. “Look, do you wanna talk?”

“No, I'm okay. I think I need stay at home.”

“Okay, I'm going out today” he said, and approached the black cat, rubbing his body on his and making him purr during the process “Try enjoy the moon a little, okay?”

They heard a tangle of meows in different tones and when they looked at the fence they came across several cats coming down from there, all going over Rum Tum Tugger.

“Weeeeell, I have to go.” Said the maine coon winking at the other cats and jumping away before anyone jumped on him.

The newcomers were Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Carbucketty and two more adult cats. A white and furry, Victoria, and a white spotted, Plato. Victoria was Mr. Mistoffelees' best friend and, like Plato, she was ... how to say? A good listener? Victoria and Plato hardly spoke, they were too reserved, and maybe that made them stay together.

Victoria hugged the black cat with her front paws and Tumblebrutus joined her, rubbing her head against the ex-magician's.

“Hello, everycats. What are you doing here?”

"We came to ask for your help," said Pouncival. "Bombalu and Demeter are being considered traitors, even though many do not want to admit it."

“Just cause they were from the Macavity gang?”

“And you think that is not enough reason?” Asked Carbucketty.

“Munkustrap trusts Demeter, otherwise he would not have married her. And she ... Oh, what is it? She's already defended the Macavity people!”

“Yeah, but Bombalurina …” Pouncival commented “she doesn't have a good reputation, you know?”

“If she wanted to betray us, she would have done it long before. She is exhibited, inconvenient and has a habit of not knowing which cats are not for her snout, but she is not a traitor.”

“I'm glad you think that, but it's not enough. So Victoria has a perfect suggestion.”

They all looked at Victoria, who was embarrassed and hid her red face in her paws.

“Okay, Vic” Mr. Mistoffelees smiled “We can turn around if you want.”

Plato rubbed his snout on her furry head and the white cat sat down to speak:

“Lost Dance. We can use it to track your magic.”

It was with surprise that the black cat received the suggestion.

“Do you think my magic is still somewhere?” He asked.

"Even if he isn't," replied Plato, "Vic said we can trace at least the stone that stole your magic from you."

“But what if it doesn't work? We can only do this dance once every twelve lunaris.”

“Do you think it's not worth trying?” Pouncival asked “What if we can get your magic back?”

Mr. Mistoffelees' ears moved attentively.

“Where are we going to dance?” He asked.

“In our house! Let's go!” Called Carbucketty, walking ahead.

The rest followed him on the winding paths they could trace. Carbucketty, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus lived in an abandoned house, close to Skimbleshanks station, and quite conducive to attracting pests. Since the house had a reputation for being haunted, it was difficult for humans to approach it. It was there that Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, already in their second life, met Carbucketty and invited him to join the Jellicles. At first Carbucketty did not believe this to be true until he met the old Deuteronomy and became enchanted by it, until, at the last Jellicle Ball, he saw firsthand the gates of purgatory being opened for Grizabella to pass through.

“I'm sure that if we track down who stole the Magic from the Misto, these suspicions of betrayal will fall apart.” Pouncival said boldly. “Then they will stop blaming Bombalu.”

“I think she is so powerful and mature …” said Victoria softly “Does not seem to need help.”

"Pouncival has a crush on her" Plato quipped.

"I'm doing this because I'm a jellicle!" protested Pouncival "And jellicles take care of each other!"

Victoria and Plato looked at each other and exchanged that smile of internal joke.

"Everyone has seen you doing suspicious things at least once." Said Tumblebrutus annoyed.

“It doesn't mean it's for real. She also finds Macavity attractive and also had a few moves with Rum Tum Tugger!”

“And you want to know why they suspect her.”

"Everyone likes Rum Tum Tugger," said Carbucketty, "but he's already from Misto.”

Mr. Mistoffelees sighed. Rum Tum Tugger's the most surreal cat he has ever encountered in his four lives and his relationship with him is great, but without magic it would only be a matter of time before the black cat became just a member of his entourage. .

"Misto" Victoria asked worriedly "are you ok?"

"Yes... I'm just thinking about the ritual."

"There!" Carbucketty announced. "Our house! It will be perfect for us to use our powers!"

The brush at the back of the decrepit wooden house was tall, capable of covering a cat the size of Bustopher Jones, but there was a part where the brush had been plucked out with teeth, forming a clearing suitable for dancing.

The six cats made a circle and took their eyes to the moonlight. At that time, they felt the energy of the moon invade their bodies, from the tips of their ears to their paws. Then a dancing sound from the beyond reached his ears. They balanced easily on their hind legs and, synchronously, began to dance. Several steps to the right, one to the left, one lap, two laps, three laps and they jumped gracefully into the center of the wheel. They spun again to the edge, leaving Mr. Mistoffelees in the center of the circle. The rest of the cats spun beautifully around the black cat, who in turn performed pirouettes and ballet jumps, staying on his fingertips while turning with his front legs forming a T with his body.

Suddenly a light appeared under the black cat's paws, emerged, divided and hit the other cats, paralyzing them. Everyone's eyes took on a violet glow, and at that moment, Mr. Mistoffelees knew exactly where to go. The thing he had lost was waiting for him.

The ex-magician ran through the group and the others tried to follow him.

“It worked!” Celebrated Pouncival.

“Talk less and run more!” Plato sent.

They walked down busy Regent Street. There was the sound of horns, accelerated tires and humans talking on the cell phone. The cats followed Mr. Mistoffelees without asking questions, until they entered a narrow alley that led to the back of a building full of yellow strips with the words "Do not cross" and a reform sign. The ex-magician could see a few dots there, indicating several crowded cats, and almost approached them if Victoria hadn't snapped his tail, making him stop.

“Hey!”

"Shhhhhhh!" The other cats squeaked and everyone put a paw in Mr. Mistoffelees' mouth. The five pulled him behind a dumpster and watched.

"We have to get closer," said Pouncival. “Except for Vic. Her fur is very shiny.”

"No. I better go alone," mused Mr. Mistoffelees. "My fur is easier to camouflage."

"Just don't lose control," Plato warned. “If Macavity is there and you are discovered, we will have to leave you behind.”

“Okay, okay ... I'll control myself.”

The black cat peeked close to the ground and approached the point where the known energy was concentrated. He knew it was his magic, his senses said so.

Nervous and, at the same time, euphoric, he approached behind piles of sticks and stones until he was at a reasonable distance, good enough to see a cat with big ears and eyes, light brown fur, short, and very slender, talking to a group of henchmen. It looked like a little bigger than normal Singapore, and it had the moonstone hanging from its neck.

Macavity not there.

“... I'm trying, but isn't enough. I need know what the baby is like.”

“Macavity is being patient, Miss. Urarel. Can't you use your mysticism to discover the appearance?”

“No. My magic only allows me to know about the baby's existence, but if we can find a way to expand that limit ... I need to talk to him.”

One of the cats raised its nose and sniffed the air. At that time Mr. Mistoffelees' nails straightened while the cat just waited for the group to notice that someone else was there.

"Come on, take me to him," ordered Urarel. “What's it? What happened to you?”

One of the henchmen ran to where Mr. Mistoffelees was and that was enough for the ex-magician to lose control and come out of hiding, attacking the group with very sharp claws.

“No!” Pouncival shouted.

The other Jellicles came out of hiding and advanced on enemies when two of them scratched Mr. Mistoffelees. Victoria and Tumblebrutus battled opponents who hurt the black cat while Plato, Pouncival and Carbucketty grabbed the henchmen who were about to attack the ex-magician. In the meantime, Urarel took the necklace with the moonstone from his neck and started to turn it on one of his paws. The stone lit up and the Jellicles were suddenly weak, taking on the floor.

"What ... what happened?" Pouncival tried to get up.

"We need end them. "Said one of the henchmen, stepping on Mr. Mistoffelees' head.

"Leave them," said Urarel, "Mr. Macavity said we can't kill them, and it's going to be a lot of work to keep them locked up. But" she smiled, showing the thin, pointed canines "they are deserving of a good spanking to learn their lesson."

The henchmen approached the Jellicles, and everyone already knew what was coming.

“Hey!” Someone shouted, and when they looked up from the bucket, they saw Munkustrap, Demeter and a black and white harlequin cat with them. Alonzo.

Urarel drew back fearfully and motioned for the henchmen retreat as well. Seconds later, all the enemies ran out.

Alonzo was the first to get down from the bucket and go towards the injured. He pushed Tumblebrutus with his snout to try to revive him as Demeter and Munkustrap approached.

“How ... how did you get here ...?” Plato asked.

"We left asking," Munkustrap replied. “Alonzo said that the kittens went looking for you, but they didn't say the purpose, so he tried to warn me, and since I was with Demeter, she had the idea to go out asking for you. What did you have in mind facing these guys?”

Mr. Mistoffelees stood up with difficulty.

“We performed the Lost Dance to track what took my magic. Now I found out how Macavity heard about Pedragon.”

The other cats looked at him closely.

“He has a new ally ... Her name is Urarel.”

**~O~**

Mr. Mistoffelees staggered to his home. He didn't want his family to take him to the vet because of the fight. Anyway, He wouldn't show up soon. He would expect the injuries to get a little better and also planned to stop by the neighboring lot to tell Rum Tum Tugger the news.

However, when he got close to the back of his residence, his blood boiled. The Maine Coon was walking around with Bombalurina and, by the way they were laughing, they had arrived from a party. She said goodbye by rubbing her head on his and changed her route, leaving Tugger to follow the rest of the way in a gaudy way, with his tail raised. The maine coon started to jump to the window, but when he saw the ex-magician's silhouette, his ears went up even higher.

"Hey, Misto! How ..." stopped talking when noticing the state of the black cat "Heaviside Feline! What happened?!"

"What were you doing with Bombalurina?"

"I invited her on a hunt. Why?"

"Ah, nothing ..." Mr. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes "Did you know that thanks to Pouncival we discovered that there is no traitor in our group? Why don't you give her the good news? Maybe this time you can get seven kittens the traditional way."

The maine coon looked at him with annoyance:

“Okay, Misto, we really need talk. Say what you want right away cause I don't like games.”

"Why don't you just say what you're feeling after my magic is gone?"

"What I feel?! The magic was yours, not mine! Or do you really think I never asked myself if I would still like you without it?"

It was such a straightforward question that the ex-magician was left with no reaction. He stared at the other cat in surprise, making it very clear that he had nailed what was going on in his mind. And Rum Tum Tugger was serious, as he rarely was. In fact, Mr. Mistoffelees did not remember the last time he saw him like this.

Sad, the black cat sat on the floor and turned the face.

"Look" Tugger approached him "I can seem inconsequential ..."

"You _are_ inconsequential."

“Ok" laughed without guilt "I can be inconsequential, but I take you seriously. Why don't you talk to me?"

There was a reluctant silence. Then the black cat came out of the defensive and murmured:

"I can't deal with the loss of my powers."

"Of course. You were born with your magic, it was part of you and someone took it away. In your place I would also be disgusted."

Mr. Mistoffelees sobbed. The maine coon approached him and stroked him, letting the ex-magician sink his face into the long pile of hair that covered him neck.

"I'm so angry ..." the black cat moaned, unable to contain a cry.

"I know..."

Rum Tum Tugger sighed and began to lick the other cat's injured ear affectionately while hugging him. He wish he could do more for him, but he knew it was beyond his reach. For now, he was only able to stay there to console him.

**To be continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there. I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'm Brazilian.
> 
> But I hope you liked it


	3. Sillabub

Mr. Mistoffelees was running wildly across the roof after a fleeing rat. He wanted to give his family the rodent's carcass as a thank you for the snacks he had at dinner, but before he could reach it, he slipped on one of the tiles and fell off the roof. In the middle of the fall, he somersaulted in the air and hung himself on a clothesline. He went around one hundred and eighty degrees and balanced himself on the swinging wire with all four paws. He gasped with relief that he hadn't been hurt, then he heard a celebration.

"Uhu! Great! That was incredible!"

Rum Tum Tugger was in your garden, hitting his front paws on the ground and his tail prancing before jumping several times.

"Did you think that was great?" Asked the black cat "Then look."

Mr. Mistoffelees took off and did a pirouette. And another and another. Finally, he finished with a somersault and balanced on his hind legs. The Rum Tum Tugger's admired expression was enough reward.

"Are you sure you have never been a circus cat in any life?" Asked the maine coon.

"No, that was Tumblebrutus."

The black cat jumped to the ground, approached the other cat, and the two began to fondle each other.

"Were you trying to do some trick on the roof, kitten?" Tugger asked.

"No. Just hunting. I was going to pass on your roof.

"You wouldn't find me. I'm going to a party at Piccadilly's Alley 3, but I stopped by to see ... well ... you ..."

"Oh, please, I hope you are not inviting me to that horrible place."

"It's not horrible! You don't know how to appreciate good music!"

"I like the same songs as you" replied the ex-magician simply, while licking his own paw "but that place is small, tight and smells of human urine."

"That's the charm."

"I'm starting to worry about your lack of good taste."

"I like you, don't I?"

"That's why I'm worried."

"Said the creature that eats any damn trash. If you choose cats how you choose food, I should be concerned."

Mr. Mistoffelees showed an insolent smile:

"Tugger, if you look in the mirror you'll see that my liking in cats is great."

This time the maine coon was left unanswered, although he was quite satisfied with what he heard. The black cat continued:

"Do you came to see if I'm okay?"

"Yeah ..." Tugger replied, absently touching the hair on his neck "So ... are you better?"

"Yes, it was good that you spoke to me."

Rum Tum Tugger was even more awkwarded.

"I'm even going out today," said Mr. Mistoffelees. "Pouncival'll take me to a perfect place for dancers."

"Hm. It must be one of those places that has lids on the bins."

"That's why I didn't invite you."

"You could try."

"Would you go with me if I called you?"

"No, I just want to see you try."

The black cat pushed him, knocking him over. When Tugger stood on his back, Mr. Mistoffelees put his paws on him.

"Caution, kitten ..." Rum Tum Tugger teased him. "I'm tempted to react and you can no longer apparate."

"Yeah ... You have a point" The ex magician got off him. "Come on here before dawn and maybe we can continue."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe. Good luck in that stinking place."

Suddenly a long, dissonant and abnormal meow cut the air, reaching their ears and making them go into a brief trance. Them eyes were fixed on nothing, them ears were upright. They knew that neither humans nor other cats were hearing that sound.

When the noise stopped, they looked at each other.

"That's a meow of ..." began Tugger.

"... Lamentation."

"Eh?! I thought it was a meow of mating. You know, in my third life I met a pet food cat who ..."

"Tugger."

"What? It's similar... Oh, I know! You're jealous cause you thought about my past romances, right?"

"I am not jealous nor of your retinue of the present... And I recognize that timbre ... It's from Victoria. It must have been just for me, but you ended up listening."

"Do You and the beautiful white queen are in secret communication? So I will be jealous."

"..."

Mr. Mistoffelees lowered his head thoughtfully, worrying the other cat.

"Hey, Misto, is it that serious?"

"I ... I don't know. She seemed to apologize to me."

"Why? Do You fought?

"No. That's the problem."

"Well, I think you should talk to her. Perhaps this call is a kind of 'I need talk to you'".

"I would if I knew where she lives."

They expected to hear another meow to explain the previous one, but nothing happened.

**~O~**

There were two cats sitting side by side, close together, on the roof of a house. Demeter had his head resting on Munkustrap's neck, who, in turn, passed his muzzle over her ears. The two cats amuse as the tails snaked.

"I could never imagine that you almost lost half your whiskers," she said, laughing.

"I was going to lose more than that. The child's neighbor had a very large dog and when I showed my nails to the damn human who held the scissors, she screamed and the dog started to bark. Tugger and I panicked and jumped out the second-floor window. But the dog invaded this family's yard and, Heavyside, I don't think we've ever run so fast in our lives."

"What happened next?"

"Tugger and I were so relieved to be alive that we started to cry and hugged. Gus saw the scene and was so confused that he couldn't even fight with us."

Demeter burst out laughing.

"You have fun with your mate dealing with a sadistic human child and a rebellious brother, right?" He asked in a relaxed tone.

"I have fun knowing what you were like before we met. Always with that protective instinct. It's just one of the things I love about you."

They looked at each other and caressed each other's snouts, but the moment was interrupted by a black and white half-breed torbie kitten, with a high-pitched voice.

"Mom! Dad!"

The two cats looked at each other and said "their daughter" at the same time before turning to Sillabub. She was in the company of Etecetera and a brown and black cat, Electra.

"Mom! Dad! The kittens have found a new club and the humans love to feed cats. I'll go and see, okay?"

She didn't even wait for an answer. Before the father opened his mouth, the daughter had already joined her friends and jumped off the roof.

"Wait! Sillabub, how do you know this place is safe?" Demeter tried to ask, but the kitten was already far away "Munku, she definitely pulled it for you!"

"Me!? And that talk of protective instinct ?!"

"We should follow them."

"Oh, no. No, no no. Demeter, our daughter will think that we don't trust her."

"Sillabub's still a kitten. The youngest in the group. What if Macavity puts her paws on it?"

Demeter had touched on a delicate issue. Since she and Bombalurina were former members of the Macavity gang, there was a constant fear of the female that one day the enemy would decide to take revenge, taking her back or, worse, taking her daughter. This became more pronounced after Macavity almost kidnapped Demeter at the last Jellicle ball.

For Munkustrap, that fear bordered on irrational, since Macavity had always had far greater interests and would not spend his efforts just to kidnap a cat or two without a certain purpose.

But there was no point in arguing with the mate.

"Okay, but let's be discreet or she won't forgive you."

**~O~**

Piccadilly's Alley 3 was a very messy hole and was at the back of a concert hall. The rock was so loud that the cats at the party vibrated and danced. None of them drew more attention than Rum Tum Tugger with his maneuvers on both paws and the waddle full of energy. Cats insisted on dancing with the maine coon, especially when it dangled its long hair and wagged its tail.

A round of dead geckos was served by a cat that balanced the tray on its head, and Rum Tum Tugger snapped up one. When he turned around, he came face to face with three cats. One was a gray female with paws and black snout.

"Hi, hot cat. Do you want to continue the party in the alley of the second street?"

"Hm ... it depends. Any interesting hunting?"

The two unknown cats chuckled.

"We can find out together, what do you think?" She volunteered, walking and running her tail around the rockstar cat's neck.

Tugger approached the female with a sly look:

"Tempting, my dear ... Tempting." He came much closer "But no!" He turned and walked away, leaving the trio upset.

When he left the place, he found Munkustrap and Demeter walking along the same side of the sidewalk.

"Hey! Hey! What are the couple of the season doing here?"

The couple stopped. Demeter threw an shade at maine coon:

"Were you using your terpsychorians powers on that insane place?"

"Hey! It's a high level point! They opened recently, but have the best snacks! My energies are at their maximum!"

"I change to a more ventilated place with a view of the moon and quiet music" Munkustrap said.

"Booooored," sneered Rum Tum Tugger, rolling his eyes. "I bet they serve dehydrated sardines in those places. Are you going to a place like this or are you going to do something really fun? Something I can participate in, of course."

"We're following our daughter to know where she is going. And no, it was not my idea."

"Sillabub should not go to unknown places." Demeter defended himself. "Not after what Macavity did to Mr. Mistoffelees."

Rum Tum Tugger was immediately serious.

"Yeah ... She shouldn't have. That jerk..."

"Wait, do you agree !?" Munkustrap was surprised.

"I think my niece is taking a risk. Yeah, I think it costs nothing to find out. I'll give you a paw."

The golden cat was grateful.

"Thank you, Tugger. Let's go! Sillabub went that way. Let's go through the roofs. We will have a better view."

They used dumpsters and window sills to get to the roofs and started walking in line near the gutters. As they jumped around, the gray cat looked at his brother behind him and asked:

"Do you know how Mr. Mistoffelees is doing?"

"Yeah. He's better. He just needed to put something out and it wasn't a hairball."

"You seem disgusted by what happened."

"Misto was very discouraged by losing the magic, it was difficult to cheer him up. It must be like a cat losing its whiskers, I don't know. Anyway, Macavity hit him and nobody plays that way with ...

"I think we're here," said Demeter.

"Good to know that you are so attentive, sister"

"You came to help, didn't you?"

They looked at below and came across a wide street full of humans clustered in various establishments. Each seemed to play a type of music. A club was very lively, played a Latin rhythm and had humans carrying tacos. There was the largest concentration of cats cause they getting snacks from customers.

"Maybe that's the club, but I don't see Sillabub." Demeter said "Do you see anything interesting?"

"Yes." Rum Tum Tugger replied wagging his tail to one side and the other" Ballet.

He was referring to a cluster of cats gathered near a reception house. Most enjoyed a poetic ballet performed by Mr. Mistoffelees and Pouncival. Quite a feat for the other cats at the party, after all, only Jellicles could dance on two paws cause of the therpsychoric powers. Tumblebrutus and Carbucketty passed in front of the pair doing very daring stunts, and in that moment, Tugger realized that the ex-magician saw him, but kept dancing.

"Look at how Misto moves ..." Tugger sighed "So graceful and full of energy ... It looks like he will fly anytime. It must be because he has a fantastic balance. He is able to parade over the thinner surfaces and jump over them as if he were doing this since he was a tiny kitty. And he makes everything look so easy ..."

"Yeah, yeah, he's very talented," Demeter said seriously, "but after what Macavity did, how can they be so disconnected?"

"They're just recharging, my queen," explained Munkustrap, rubbing his head against hers.

Rum Tum Tugger looked at his brother in disgust:

"Hey! That's not what you said when I was reloading!"

"You choose some noisy places to recharge."

"Coricopat and Tantomile like the same places I do, so I have an excellent liking."

"Why would they be a reference?"

"Well, they are the most intelligent, bright and blah blah cats… Anyway. A place they frequent deserves the stamp of…"

He stopped talking when he realized something.

"Brother?" Munkustrap call him.

"The twins said they would go to the party, but they didn't." He paused reflexively, then looked down again "Oops! Misto and the others are coming!"

Without waiting for the couple, Rum Tum Tugger got off the roof and waited. As the three kittens ran towards him, Mr. Mistoffelees was walking quietly behind.

"Tugger! Did you come to see us?" Pouncival wanted to know.

"No, but I ended up seeing it anyway."

"Will you stay at the party with us?" Carbucketty asked excitedly.

"Well..."

Mr. Mistoffelees joined them and provoked the maine coon:

"Do you gave up that alley?"

"I wanted to change the air."

"To come to a place where the bins have lids?"

"It was the choice of the royal couple" He replied, walking around the black cat like a lion probing the prey while Munkustrap and Demeter descended from the roof.

"But we're leaving now, aren't we, Tugger?" The gray cat caught his brother's attention.

"Hm… No. I think I got tired of holding a candle for you two."

All the kittens and the young Tom laughed.

"Tugger." Munkustrap censored him.

\- Munku.

The gray cat tugged at his brother's ear with the teeth, pushing him away from the group of dancers and acrobats.

"Au! Wait! Munku! That hurts!!"

"Stop pestering them!"

"I'm not bothering them! They adore me!"

"Yes, but your behavior with Mr. Mistoffelees is already crossing the line! Aren't you ashamed?"

"What? Munku, I don't know if you've noticed, but ..."

"Shhhh!" Demeter motioned for them to shut up. Her ears were moving very attentively.

Everyone was quiet and with their ears turned forward. Until they heard the distressed meows of Etecectera and Electra. Demeter despaired.

"The kittens!"

The group ran in a single direction to help those who asked for help. They rounded a corner and passed a house until they came across Electra and Etecetera whimpering, one on either side of Sillabub, who was abnormally immobile, standing on all fours paws, eyes staring at the sky.

"Sillabub!" Munkustrap and Demeter called at the same time as they ran towards her. Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistóffelees took care of the other kittens.

"She doesn't move!" Etecectera shouted "We don't know what to do!"

"Daughter!" The gray cat called her distressed "Daughter, talk to me!"

"Wait" Mr. Mistoffelees intervened "I feel ... This energy is very familiar."

As the ex-magician approached Sillabub, the kittens sought solace in Rum Tum Tugger's paws. It was at that time that Sillabub gave a sign of life, moving his head to face Mr. Mistoffelees.

"Hey ..." The black cat came very close to her "Coricopat, Tantomile, are you here?"

There was a silence.

Suddenly Sillabub's eyes flashed and she started to speak:

"We are hiding for as long as it takes to avoid getting caught. Destroy the moonstone so we can have a chance."

Then her eyes turned back and the kitten lost consciousness.

**To be continue**


End file.
